Once upon a time: Kate's pups
She adopts a little girl named kimmi then a few months later adopts. little boy named ships and. 3 another little girl dino raptor and fossli. Fisrt was kimmi then a few mouths later adopst 1 boy (ships) and 3 more girls (raptor fossil dino) they belong to shimmering-wofie In adoption order: kimmi, dino, ships, fossil, and raptor being the runt. Bio kimmi: '''(Coming soon) '''ships: (coming soon) dino: (coming soon) raptor: '''she was the smallest born in her letter (before she was adopted) she was always bullie and teased by her older siblings she was abused by her mom and dad then she ran away one night then she bummed it to Kate then she told her everything then Kate adopted her as her daughter. '''fossil: (coming soon) Appreciate kimmi: She's mostly gray but her paws and her ears are tan she has brown freckles going across her musle.she has green eyes. She has a turquoise coller with a silver tag that's shaped like a pup. Around teenager years he wears brases and pinkish red glasses (her breed of dog is husky) ships: he is a all gray newfoungland puppy with lavender- blue colored eyes he wears a purple coller with green dots all over it and he as a Jurassic world tag. dino: she is a little begale with long floppy and fluffy ears she is all brown but her ears and eyes are gray. She wears a pink collor with a dinosaur tag. raptor: she is a gray hound puppy with short floppy ears and she has brown paws and the tip of her tail is brown while the rest of her is grayish black. She wears a blue collor. And pink glasses. fossil: she is a sheepdog with short floppy ears like raptor but shes mostly white with teal eays and a purple collor. Personally kimmi: She's very quiet and peaceful and happy and shy she's sweet and thoughtful she will be funny at times if you hurt her family she'll be very sassy and she's very clumsy and she gets picked on a lot she runs to her mom and crys but she feels better after awhile as a teenager she's more nerdy and geeky she has a little bro shes very protective over him. ships: he is the sweets pup in the world he shy and wolud never yell at a adult, or pup he is very sensitive and will cry but kimmi would protect him he absolutely loves dinosaur and as a stuffed dinosor named rex dino: a very goffy girl she will just make you laugh she is the class clown in her family and she is super clumsy like her adoption mom she as a bit of a temper she will snap but she is nice if your nice back. raptor: a very shy girl she will just be by a tree or next to her mom and read a book she is a bookworm she will act geeky around everyone but she will talk more about science and history. She will play with her sibbling. Sometmes. And she loves making friends. fossil: she is all tomboy she will be sassy at anyone besides adults she will play soccer and any tipe of sports she will run laps around the lookout she will swim laps at the beach or the pool but every were she goes she'll mostly be doing sports and talking with her friends. Trivia kimmi: She is adopted She takes karate She was named after "kimmi" from "all grown up" and "rugrats" She's bi (but has more of a likeing to boys) Just like her mom she has really weak lungs She loves cookies, but every time she eats them, she get way to hyper. She has a iPod has a pup phonecase and its pink with green headphones. Her nickname is "Kim" She's a big nerd/geek and bookworm as a teen She's all girly girl, she loves to dress up, and put on make-up. She loves bows and not afraid to tell anyone. She loves to sit with her mom and watch movies and eat sweets. (Like me and my mom xD) ships: loves dinosaurs (going to add more) dino: raptor: she is easily sceared She will sing at times She is bi She loves science She is a little temperd but trys not to show it. She always stuck doing fossils homework. She loves veggies fossil: she is a tomboy She sometimes/always fails her science test but raptor always stuck doing her homework xD (poooor raptor x,,,,,3) As a teenager she got into a fight and she passes away.......D,,,,,X Fears kimmi: spiters Raccoons Bares Snakes Lizards Fire ships: Sharks The dark Big animals Fire His mom and sisters getting hurt dino: Her mom sisters and little brother getting hurt Highs Bears Bugs raptor: The dark Her sisters mom and bro getting hurt Getting yelled at Losing friends Bullies Bugs Fire Highs fossils: Missing a goul Losing her volleyball Her family getting hurt Jobs kimmi: '''baker/chife '''ships: '''cave/miner pup '''dino: '''fish and wildlife presure dog '''raptor: archaeologist fossil: '''sports pup Voices '''kimmi: Pup: Teen: Olivia Holt as Kim from kickn it Adult: Singing: ships: Young: Teen: adult: dino: Pup: Teen: Adult: raptor: Pup: Teen: Adult: fossil: Pup: Teen: Adult: Crush kimmi: badger ships: none dino: none raptor: none fossil: none Friends Family Kate mom Story's by me Story's by others Clollb Songs by me Songs by others gallery Category:Pipthepuplover pup Category:Females Category:Fursona Pups Category:Fursona Category:Fursonas Category:Pups Category:Puppies Category:Girl Character Category:Girl Pups Category:Girl Category:Bisexual Pups Category:Shy Characters Category:Friendly Characters Category:Friendly Animals Category:Males Category:Boy Pups Category:Deceased Characters